F2RP Technical Info
Technical Information Latest release The latest version of the F2RP is 1.2, dated June 9, 2008. Variations F2RP 1.2 is available in two variations: :* F2_Restoration_Project_1.2.exe (58,499 KB) windows installer and :* F2_Restoration_Project_1.2.rar (34,630 KB) manual install, whereby the windows installer contains additional content not available in the manual install (see "Additional Content" below). Sources The F2RP can be downloaded from the following locations: :* killap's sig on the NMA Forum threads :* killap's website :* NMA Downloads Section Note that NMA uploads may be delayed pending admin approval. The most current F2RP versions are always available via killap's above mentioned NMA sig or website. Documentation The F2RP contains the following documentation: :* new content.txt - new locations, titles, perks, changes to old locations and random encounters :* readme.txt - information, FAQ and acknowledgements :* restoration project corrections.txt - new content, game changes and bug fixes :* unofficial patch corrections.txt - full list of corrections Prerequisites Fallout 2 Game Disc Patches The F2RP can be installed on top of the following: :* unpatched FO2 v1.0, :* with the official FO2 v1.02 US patch installed or :* with Killap's Unofficial FO2 Patch installed. It is recommended to install the F2RP on top of a clean, unpatched and unmodded version of FO2 in order to avoid complications. Installing Interplay's official patches or killap's Unofficial FO2 patch is not necessary since all fixes contained in those updates were incorporated into the F2RP. Please also read "Compatibility with other mods" below. Installation type The F2RP works with both "Minimal" and "Humongous" FO2 install types. Language There are also problems with non-English Fallout versions, but both US and UK (without children) work fine. If your version was non-English, you needed to apply certain post-processing to Fallout after installing the Restoration. According to Killap; "For non English users, you need to rename the: \BlackIsle\Fallout2\data\Text\English folder to whatever language you are using, such as German, in order to play." Windows Because the Restoration Project incorporates some of the Sfall engine tweaks by Timeslip, it will not work with Mac versions of Fallout 2. It also won't run in XP's Win95/98 Compatibility Mode (but it will run on Win95/98), but there's no need to use that anyway. Post-Install Considerations Savegames Savegames created with the original FO2 or previous F2RP versions are incompatible with F2RP 1.2. You must start a new game after installing the current release. In-Game Version Number The installed F2RP version number now can be checked in-game by examining the stone behind Klint in the game's initial Temple of Trials entrance map. A three-digit number should be displayed, the final digit represents intermediate fixes added to that RP version after its initial release. Previous F2RP Version Anomalies These issues have been addressed and fixed in the latest F2RP release. They remain listed here for reference purposes only, primarily to assist players still using previous F2RP versions. art_cache_size the F2RP 1.1 often crashed when using the elevators in the EPA. The fix was to set/change the "art_cache_size" in the fallout2.cfg file to a higher value, i.e. "art_cache_size=255" or more. This has since been corrected in the F2RP 1.2 release. "proto" folder The contents of the folder named FO2 game directory's "proto" should be read-only. The folder itself doesn't need to be read-only. The F2RP 1.1 installer should have automatically taken care of this, but sometimes didn't. While playing, the game will put new files in this folder, but these new files will be removed when you exit the game. This has since been corrected in the F2RP 1.2 release. Multi-Processor Fix If you have more than one processor in your computer, there may be some problems with the engine tweaks that are part of the Restoration, resulting in crashes. In this case, # Launch game and when you're in the menu # Ctrl+Alt+Del # "Applications"; select "Fallout II"; right-click and select "Go To Process" # You're redirected to "Processes"; exactly "Fallout2.exe" # Again, right-click, and "Set Affinity..." # Leave only 1 core/CPU/etc for Fallout2.exe This issue is now automatically addressed in Timeslip's latest SFall version. Additional Content The F2RP 1.2 installer will optionally add one or more of the following fixes, tweaks and mods to the game: :* Missing children frms (for non English versions only) :* 14mm\.223 pistol sounds from Fallout 1 :* NPC Armor mod (by Josan12 and Jotisz) 1 :* AP Ammo Damage Fix (by Glovz) :* Improved Mysterious stranger (by Corpse) :* Quick Goris Derobing (by ART) :* Talking Head for Cassidy (From Mutants Rising) :* Remove random element from party member levelling (an option from Timeslip's Sfall tweaks) 1 Party member change appearance with armor (new version with unique armor for Sulik, Vic, Cassidy, Marcus and Dogmeat). Dogmeat and Marcus armor are installed separately and don't have to be installed with the NPC Armor mod. Note that these extras are available only when using the F2RP 1.2 installer, they are not included in the manual version. Compatibility with other mods General compatibility F2RP probably only works with the mods included in the F2RP installer. No other mods are safe to use together with F2RP unless specified otherwise or listed below. Glovz' AP Ammo Damage Mod Glovz "AP ammo damage" mod is included in the Restoration Project expansion, but is disabled by default. To enable it, a line must be edited in the 'ddraw.ini' file in the fallout2 folder. Compatibility of the damage mod is undetermined, so use with caution is suggested. Resolution Patcher Mod The Fallout2 High Resolution Patch is compatible with F2RP. Fallout 2: Weapons Redone Magnus' Fallout 2: Weapons Redone is compatible with F2RP, as long as you leave Glovz' AP ammo damage mod as disabled in Sfall. Current bugs Below is a list of bugs found in the June 9 release of v1.2. Don't report bugs unless you know you have a proper installation of this release (without any optional mods). Bugs reported by NMA forum members Slowhand, GanymeDes-, Nevill, Darek, Ochrei, Morticia, Petrell and others. Arroyo CONFIRMED: Empty encounter bug: After leaving the village, empty encounters occur immediately following the initial Kaga encounter. (This bug sometimes happens after other Kaga encounters instead. This appears to be random though and you may not be affected at all.) Slaver's Camp CONFIRMED: When you return to the Primitive Tribe with Sulik's sister and you have your car, you will take it with you. If you do not leave the Tribe with your car, but instead choose to leave by foot, your car will be lost forever. Fixed. General CONFIRMED: The game crashes when using the "Print to File" feature in the character creation window. Non Mod-Related Bugs Below is a list of original Fallout 2 bugs which could not be addressed by the RP or intentional game features which are often mistaken as bugs. Vault City CONFIRMED: Jammed vault door bug: You know, those jammed doors that you can open with 7 ST and a crowbar, or strength 8 only. The doors won't open using the crowbar (it says they're open, but in reality they remain shut). Reloading and using strength only works fine, though. This bug doesn't always occur, sometimes the doors work and sometimes they don't. Gecko CONFIRMED: Skeeter won't give me the quest to get the 3-step plasma transformer from the reactor. I also tried without his asking me, but doesn't work either. The conversation at the reactor ends with the words that I have to come back because there's a waiting list for the part I requested. This is actually a game feature, not a bug. Ensure you have an upgradeable weapon in your inventory the first time you speak to Skeeter. You only have one chance to receive this quest from him. Feedback There are currently three F2RP discussion threads in NMA's Fallout General Modding Forums. To avoid redundancy and ensure timely replies, please take care to post in the proper threads. Bug reports should be addressed to killap in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project 1.2 (Unofficial FO2 Expansion) thread. Please provide the following details when describing the problem: :* your Operating System, :* the installed FO2 version, language and install type (i.e. 1.0, US, Humongous), :* the installed F2RP version and install method (i.e. F2RP 1.2, windows installer), :* any other currently installed mods or patches. Gameplay issues can be posted in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project Gameplay thread. Suggestions for F2RP additions or modifications should only be posted in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project Discussion (ideas/suggestions) thread. Walkthrough A F2RP walkthrough is available here, courtesy of Morticia. Category:Fallout 2 mods Category:Documentation Category:Help